


Sanders Sides Song

by ScarletEyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Songwriting, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyes/pseuds/ScarletEyes
Summary: Hey! think you could help me by answering a small question?Thank you!(NOT A STORY)





	Sanders Sides Song

Hey guys, 

I'm sorry but this is not an actual story!   
(an update on Lux et Umbra is coming soon, though!)

So I was thinking about writing a Sanders Sides inspired song and was wondering...  
what are some of the famdoms favorite Sanders Sides quotes/quirks/moments?   
Could you help me answer this question by writing your favorites in the comments? 

I actually feel kinda embarrassed for asking this here...  
I would ask this question elsewhere, but this is kinda my only fan-account thingy so I guess I'll put it here. 

Thanks in advance!

(I'll update this ''fic'' when the song is done and I can post a link to the video)


End file.
